


At The End Of All Things

by astrangerenters



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew exactly what he'd come for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the Final Fantasy Kissing Battle 2012 @ Dreamwidth. Prompt for Selphie/Irvine, "Why not? Everything's going to hell in a handbasket, anyway."

She knew exactly what he'd come for. Because he was always wearing his hat and this time he wasn't when she crawled back out from under the Ragnarok's control panel, wrench in hand. Hats got in the way, she imagined, and right now, Irvine didn't want it in the way. He'd always been pretty smart.

He didn't take the time to ask her something first, no small talk about the ship being ready or words of encouragement. Instead he met her right in the aisle when she got to her feet, fingers under her chin tilting her face up so he could kiss her straight away.

Selphie had had first kisses before with a few different boys back in Trabia. The first had been on a dare, the others had not. But none of them had been like this, none of them had meant as much. It wasn't every day a cute guy left his precious hat behind so he could come right up and kiss the daylights out of you. It wasn't every day that the world needed saving, after all, thus making world-saving kisses all the more necessary.

He was so darn tall and it was kind of an odd angle, but it wasn't weird. Weird was the past few months of her life. Weird was preparing to fly a spaceship into a giant...thingie. Weird was whatever awaited them on the other side. But Irvine's hand on the small of her back, Irvine's mouth curving into that crooked smile as they kissed for the first and, Hyne-willing, not the last time?

It wasn't weird at all.


End file.
